Talk:Black Bridge, Concept Gnume
What about Union Vaullt 1 and 2?? I created these entries on 12:40, November 10, 2012 would that not duplicate these? I don't mind the concept of a Black Bridge but we need to work on some of the details. And then I ask the same questions I asked Knight... What do you want to do wiith it? Is it part ofn the ideas of yours or do you want it embedded into the stories? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 11:29, August 22, 2013 (UTC) from my understanding Union Vaullt 1 and 2 is a storage for cultural data and civilian technology. the secure bone yard depot is ment for military technology higher than TL 9+. or technology that if stolen will greatly endanger the union. (the rama bots qualify). Gnume (talk) 11:39, August 22, 2013 (UTC) and by whats written Union Vaullt 1 is mostly noahs ark and time capsule for the union. Gnume (talk) 11:44, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Well it is a research center and repository for high tech. But that is okay we can change and move things around...that is why I am asking what do youwan to do with your idea? Is is it a Gnume idea or is it goign to be added in some form? I am asking this because I am going to write about Union Vault in the next few chapters of the rewrite. I can use the Black bridge INSTEAD if you want but I need to know if you want it to be used and then make a few cosmetic changes to the concept.? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 13:04, August 22, 2013 (UTC) am the black bridge is basicly just a secure path way in trans galactic space. all three instalation can exist alonge it.(Union Vaullt 1 and 2 and the secure bone yard depot) Gnume (talk) 13:15, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Well then I am going to mention it as Eric will discover something and McElligott wants it stored away from reying eyes (previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft) ok trying to drew a pic of what i imagine. Gnume (talk) 13:25, August 22, 2013 (UTC) sorry for the ugly pic but i think it should explain my idea. here : the construction began in late 5017 / early 5018 after the Red Dragon Prototype was stolen from bone yard planet 72 in 5017 by Admiral Swybar Gnume (talk) 13:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Naa picture is fine...but if it is after Red Dragon..it can't be finsihed for Eric to use it at least not while he is Captain of the Tigershark. When do you want the Black Bridge to be finished / operational? (year) And how far is the Bone Yard from the Main bridge? Is it a station, a dark Planet (wanderer) or Asteroid Base? (previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft) hem i think completion is pretty fast 3 or 4 years so 5021 to 5022 ( the bridge gigamon stations are standard units pretty much except weaponry standard weaponry and stealth systems ) and the stations was ordered with express order of the full assembly. ( the assembly was informed the stations was needed fast for a secure project by both the AIC and the Military Council). the distance between stations is around 6500 LY requiring LR ships or an special military space train. so around 136500 LY. it began at completion of original construction as three irregularly connected gigamons. the plan is to build on as needed. Gnume (talk) 16:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC) It is not the building of ther Gigamons..There is a Factoruy in the Mons system that can churn them out in no time. it is the distance they need to be towed. (A Long distance Tug doesn't move all that fast) and even a fast ship will take many month for these distances. So well I still going to use them but Eric isn't the one who wil use them (at least not in his first journey) Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 17:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) i was thinking that first thing done would be is to install the super sized Hyper Jump Gates in the first station of the bridge and at the forge and link them to gether so intermidiate gates arnt needed. and use another super sized pair (one by the forge and one mobile)to hyper jump the stations near where is their operational area. so the only thing towed the whole way is the super sized hyper jump gate. its bulky but has a lot less mass than the stations so it can be towed faster. Gnume (talk) 17:18, August 22, 2013 (UTC) commants ? Gnume (talk) 22:17, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes a few, Hyper Jump Gates are SII technology and that would mean SII would know about the Dark Bridge. Also Hyper Jumps are not "silent" menaing they can be detected for many hundreds of ligh years. A space train connection between your stations is "quiet" and can not be detected. Space train technolog is alsoowned by SII but like GalNet it is "leased" to others (such as the fleet) and Fleet technicians can install it, rather than SII techs. Building a series of space stations is still a major Construction project (especially considering the location ...Deep space between galaxies... so about 10- 15 years is still very fast. ) So I think your Black Bridge is a good idea and as I also said with a few small adjustments it sounds useful and a logical step by Fleet Command (after the Red Dragon incident) So I will have Admiral Mc Elligott mention it (as being under construction) to Eric or something like that. The Black Bridge can then play a biigger role in the upcoming Story ark ( GC Chronicles : Dark Heritage) it will feature new charcters . The Tigershark Cyclus is drawing to its end.. The new cyclus is taking place about 100 years after the adventures of the tigershark. So then the Bridge and the Bine Yard are well ready and operational and I have my new hero go there to pick up something he needs to defeat the new bad guys and solve the mystery of the Tomradi and the Planet at the Center of the Universe ™ ....;-) Is that okay? VR ok. but isnt the hyper jump gate technology owned by intergalactica ? im pretty sure the military gates can be created and eqiped with maskeres and disorters to hide or reduce the hyper jump signal. or if i can rewrite narth depot so its cannon use it to move the stations. Gnume (talk) 22:42, August 22, 2013 (UTC) any commant about what i said ? Gnume (talk) 02:59, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi Gnume, Sorry no, Hyper Space Jumps are not Quasi Space flights and are a actually a theoreticlal possibility (if there is such a thing as Hyperspace outside of mathematics) The process of Hyper Jumping creates a ripple effect, a shock wave that can be detected like a Seismograph in Paris can detect an Earth quake in Tokyo. This is the basis of the Providence Project. IIt plays a major role in my next story. So the fact that Hyper jumps create detectable shock waves (That can be detected from far away) Hyper Space is a different state of Space not a "Dimension" or a an alternate Reality. Different state means different physics. Trans Dimensional Gates, Ancient Gates etc. They all work on a form of Hyperspace Jump (Einstein Rosen Bridge is the Real world theory behind that) 1 So to answer your question : No there are no Maskers/ dampers or other devices to reduce the Hyper Space shock. Of course a TL 11 or TL 12 society could built a drive that makes no "hyperjump" shockwave, but then they would not need to use it as they do not need "Travel aid" (As the Hyper Jump Gates provide) The Union has very few Tech solutions that could be TL 11 but that is the rare exception and not the norm. So why not using a Black Light Tunnel ( Space Train) on your Black Bridge? Or you could even opt for a Trans Matter Connection. VR 1 IHave studied Advanced Physics at the University of Heidelberg for 16 Semesters. So the physics I describe in my stories are based on real physics. Granted some is based on very vague theories, but even a weak scientific theory is based on sound math and equations that equate. I Reference 1) Hyper Jump and Hyperspace (previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft) ok. so how do i move ships potantially the size of a Klack Battle Moon to the station current union Black Light Tunnel is limited to 10 m diameter ? Gnume (talk) 20:51, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Battle Moons??? If you want to write a stroy and use the GC elements go ahead I really don't mind but the elemetns of this Wiki have to fit my stories. That is what this wiki is all about. Why don't you write a story and use all thise super big things. Hope you understand. VR (previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft) am the depot is meant to store TL 9+ items securely for the union. including ships. so that's why the discussion. a way is needed to transport ships and other big items. the Klack Battle Moon size is simply the original max planned/wished capability of the transportation system. Gnume (talk) 23:19, August 27, 2013 (UTC) here my original idea for the station look : the blue circles are standard military gigamons. the blue lines are the main support struts (250 m to 1 Km in diameter) (inside power and data connections, hypersonic tube transport system coupled with a black light tunnel system and a cargo way) the green lines are the shield projector pods support struts (50 m to 150 m in diameter on equipment size) (inside power and data connections to the stations, an small maintenance hypersonic tube lift and a small maintenance cargo way) the green spheres are shield projector pods (150 m to 250 m spheres on equipment size) (inside shield generators including spares, small repair work shop, auto maintenance and inspection system, independent power generator and computronic control system in case the power and data connections to the stations fails and long range sensors an extra node for project providence ?) ships and other gear and tech that can be safely stored exposed to space is parked between the stations anchored to docking struts connected to the main ones. the rest are stored inside the stations or in costume enclosers (just an costume made air tight cheap hull structure) if to big. Gnume (talk) 00:09, August 28, 2013 (UTC) what is your opinion about my last comment ? and i think i have a few plausible solutions to the transportation problems. btw. when does Sub Pocket Stasis (Stasis) becomes available to the fleet ? Gnume (talk) 03:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Well as I said I am looking forward to see all your inventions and visions in a story written by you. This is the purpose of all this right? Well I for one can't wait to see what you come up with. As for Sub space pockets, that is beyond Union tech for a long time. The Narth do not reveal it all to the Union. Remeber the Narth are not immortal and with the Narth re learning feelins and emotions they also larn the negative ones. With Love comes hate and with trust mistrust. The Narth have seen many societies come and go and rise to power and loose it all, For them 3000 years is nothing, they want to make sure the Union is really stable and really what it seems to be, before they reveal it all. The Narth do not trust the Terrans all to much, their pattern is quite clear and Stahl won't be around to temper them with integrity. There are voices in the Assembly now who want to change the Union into an Empire. Those who want to conquer the Galaxy and the local group by force and not by example and invitation. There are three Immortals with their own agenda : Schwartz, Cherubim and H5. The first dreams of ruling the local group, hte second wants Terran Supremacy over all and the third wants racial purity and eradicate all non human life. All three are held in check by Stahl and the Assembly. The Gray Ghosts are also sworn to defend the Union against all threats forign and domestic. but four of the Gray Ghosts would not oppose if the Union becomes an Empire. (with all Union races) Even the Narth are not immune to change and the narth Supreme might consider their job done after the Dark One makes his decission. Alll this will be reveald in future books and stories that are written by me and take place in this the GC Canon universe. However just as I said to Silvak, if you want to create your own story go right ahead. If you want your version to be unrestrained by my GC Guidelines, it will be a seperate / paralell universe that is similar but not the same or canon and not endorsed by me. If you want your stories and elements to be part of the Cano Universe then I ask you to read the GC Guidelines. I hope this answers your questions Yours VR Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 11:04, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ar okey. so why : 4) Sub Pocket Stasis Technology introduced by the Narth.The N-Dim Stasis Generator creates a Dimensional Sub Pocket and any object or organism can be placed inside. The item is completley removed from the Standard Continuum. Dimensional Sub Pockets have unlimited storage capacity and the item size is only limited to the Dim Gate the N-Dim Generator is capable of making. This Technology is not generally available. this is from the article Stasis. and my own story if ever be written will be probably in a few years im mainly do more technical writing. Gnume (talk) 11:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC) This is an article about Stasis technology not about Union Stasis technology. Yes it was introd uced by the Narth or more specifically by the Eric's Friend Narth. He used it in Basic tranining to keep his stuff and he introduced it to the Crew of the Tigershark as he placed the CASERN inside. His action (storing the CASERN) was logged and thus made it known to a few persons within the Union. A general article written for GALNET ( This Galnet side is "not a wkii" but an extension of the SII Galnet and is "part" of the GC universe. Meaning the articles written are accessible to "Union Citizens" of various Security Levels. Of course this is just make believe and we assume that all GALNET readers have RED RED RED clearance. And as the article said it is not generally available. Of course if Eric or any of Narths friends want one they get one. I ams ure if Stahl would ask Narth for a N Dim Generator he would et one too. That still makes it pretty much unavailable to others. Even if Unon Techs could get a hold of a Narth N DIm Generator it woulfd still take them millenia to understand it and replicate it. It is Tech 11+ and the Union isn't there yet. Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 11:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ah. ok. well about the hypernet sensor net thats pretty simple. thats union tech no ? so the data of the black bridge is classified so only persons with red-red-red or blue-blue-red clearance can even know its there. same probably should be done to military ships in union space. but probably at slightly lower clearance level. Gnume (talk) 11:55, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes Hyper Jump sensors are Union Tech since Project Providence.1 And yes the location and data of the Black Bridge can be classified and should be. Classification RED RED RED is very restrictive and less thna an handfull individuals hold it. Not even Stahl does. Blue Blue Red being the scond highest also severely limits the people able to use the bridge. Union Military has about 20,000 individuals with a classification that high, That is not very much for an organization counting Billions of members. I agree it should be a reasonable high Clearance. 1 We are talking about the same Hyper Jump Sensor described in the Proidence page right? Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 12:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) yap. and i ment to RED RED RED its automaticly visible (the data) but to those that hold Blue Blue Red they can see the data if they have a need to know (stahl and olfson will probably need to know later on) military ships data in union space should probably classified as well. and if the data can be classified i can use giant jump gates to establish the black bridge and the storage depot. so 3~4 year construction and moving the stations to their location is possible. construction starts at late 5017 or early 5018 so the lasts date of finish is early 5022. Gnume (talk) 13:13, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Security Classes Based on my understanding of of the security classifications, someone cleared for a certain level of secrecy would never be cleared for something classified higher than that level unless one of two things were to happen: #The individual's security classification would change to the level of security classification of the secret. #The secret's security classification would change due to various reasons. In the case of the Black Bridge, it's purpose could be classified as Red-Red-Red while being built, but later on it's purpose could go down to Blue-Blue-Red which is what Olafson and Stahl have. Knight Ranger (talk) 14:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) not really. the actual clearance is its own sub-clearance to translocator clearance (not even RED RED RED invidual has an automatic translocator clearance) probably clearance designation : BB (Black Bridge) or SBYD (Scure Bone Yard Depot) that can be appended to 3 highest clearance levels of the union but just RED RED RED individuals holds the sub-clearance automaticly. all the rest are granted on the need to know basis. Gnume (talk) 14:41, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Well in any case the Black Bridge and all the gigantuan ideas of Gnume are elements of Gnume's forthcoming story. As I said before if you want it to be part of the GC universe meaning it can appear in my stories. It must adhere to the guidelines I set forth in Writing in the GC Universe. I love Gnume's ideas and some of them are very giood. Like the Einstein Ark. (It has great potential and with some tweaking so it fits in the GC Universe it can be canon and I even tried to tie it in...) But every add on, every Page of this wiki that is categorized in the In Character / In Universe pages need to fit the Universe as whole. The Union is not TL 10 or 11. It is TL 8 with some elements reaching TL 9. Certain equipment and items given to the Tigershark etc. were given for this ship only and are very difficult or impossible to duplicate without sound knowledge of it. 'Galactic Civilization : Wurgus , The Union is declared to be TL 10 in 5500, ' 'It takes the average Civilization 1,000,000 years to reach TL 10 ' Yes there are a few Union Members that are considered TL 10 but that does not mean they have all Tech available that is associated or deemed TL 10. Every Society developes different and puts different priorities on certain tech. The Leedei concentrate on PSI Tech, Terrans concentrate on Weapons and War tech, The Saresii also concentrate on PSI Tech, The Wurgus concentrate on planetary and solar enegineering. The Nul are masters of graviton Tech and the Mini Terrans are unsurpassed in micro engineering. This is what makes the Union strong to rely on their members specialities. Don't get me wrong I LOVE these discussions...I mean real Geek discussons and NOT about Star trek or Star Wars, but about GC... but it is George Lucas who has the final say what is Star Wars and what is fan creations. It was Gene Roddenberry who decided what Star Trek is and what is not. (What came after Gene ..isn't all too Trekkie to me) And so it is with the GC Universe. Sorry to say but it is me who decides what goes in and what not. Reaso for it is that these are not Comic books, not movies (although I am working on a short animation) not Hollywood movies or TV shows. This is based on stories I write and in order for this Wiki to make sense it has to reflect what is within the spirit of these stories and all elements can be used to tell a story. What I am saying is this : Yes the Union will always win in the end, but they aren't always the good guys.. There is a general main line I am following. It is about several heores and villians but is mainly about the Union itself. The basic story is contained in 36 books of which I have only typed off and puplsihed a few. So whatever new is added must somehow at least a little fit in that line. I am not saying there is anything wrong with adding "own" content and write in the GC Universe. It is the greatest form of approval and flattery if someone deems my Universe big enough to play in it. But unless it fits that line and the Spirit of my stories it isn't canon. I say Canon a lot...it is a term used in the bible but also with many writers stories such as Harry Potter, Star Wars, Star Trek, Battle Star Galactica ...there is fan created material, unofficial material and there is that stuff that is apporved or created for the series because it fits the vision and the diection. Canon in this case are the Stories written. I have written and said this in different ways several times and I hope I made sense and explained what I feel and think. Yes this is a Wiki and I love how much it has grown due to the incredible help and content created not by me but by fans and friends. But it is the GalNet Wiki about the Galactic Chronicles Universe. So with this said, I really need to go back to writing. So for the next week I will be here only occationally and concentrate on writing more stories. To the Stars Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 16:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Black Bridge discussion continued I didn't want to have to scroll through that just to comment, thus the new section. The base concept of the Black Bridge and Narth Depot are pretty good and would serve a purpose. Having somewhere secure to store high TL items not just for research but for safe keeping too. Especially after the Red Dragon incident. While Vault 1 or 2 might have been sufficient the military might have wanted something that was a bit more under their exclusive control. The greatest defense of a station located in deep space (between galaxies) wouldn't be it's secrecy but it's accessibility. They'd first have to get that far on the bridge and then get all the way to end station. Engines would need to be serviced along the way and they would need to be refueled at EACH station. Plenty of time to do several scans and check for verification. So it's secrecy wouldn't need to be absolute, only it's security. What they do there and what is actually stored there can be secret even if the location is known. Large object transport wouldn't need to be fast or instantaneous if only really advanced tech would be stored there. Engines could be serviced along the way plus refueling. Small objects could be transported via space train as could personnel and basic supplies. Anyways, just my thoughts when reading through all this. If you've already cleared this all up then sorry for going zombie on you. Silvak (talk) 23:52, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The Rewrite started the first section of the rewrite of my version. Gnume (talk) 01:09, October 8, 2013 (UTC)